Magical Mr Mistoffelees
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Here is what really happened at the Jellicle Ball that we watched on the vid. Inspired by Jacob Brent's portrayal of Misto. R/R *swoons* moved to CATS category. ONE SHOT.


Magical Mr. Mistoffelees

By Robin Girl

(This story is just something that has been playing in my head forever. ^^; Hehe, yes, I would be worried. LOL.)

"Tug, I don't know if I can do this."

The maine coone turned to the small black Tom. "Sure you can, bring Old D back and they will love you."

"Tug," The small voice pleaded again. It's owner moved into the dim light of the junkyard. MacCavity had knocked all the electricity out leaving it dark and scary. "They probably won't trust me!!"

  
  


Rum Tum Tugger grabbed both of the Tom's arms. "Stop talking like this, Quaxo. You will do fine."

  
  


"It's Mistoffelees now.." Mistoffelees replied almost silently. 

  
  


"Oh, that's right." Tugger smiled cunningly Quaxo's third name rolled off his tongue perfectly. "Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." Tugger frowned, Misto looked very nervous. "What is wrong?"

"What if I can't do magic tonight? Tugger I am scared. My magic only works some of the time. I can't control when it happens and when it doesn't. I..I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

  
  


Tugger sighed then smiled clasping a paw on his friend's shoulder. "Then we'll both look like fools."

Mistoffelees looked into his best friend's eyes and saw that the flirt was serious. For once in Tugger's life Tugger was serious. It was a comforting sight no doubt. Misto nodded with renewed confidence.

"I'm going out there."

Immediately all of the renewed confidence left. Misto tried to stop Tugger but pulled back. He had to do this he couldn't back down now. "Oh Ever Lasting Cat don't fail me now!!" Misto whispered watching Tugger run off. 

*~*

Munkustrap looked around the dark junk yard. All of the kittens were curled beside the adults shivering with fear. He to wished he could be over there curled against an adult and forget all this. Munk was scared. 

To make matters worse and perhaps cause the on coming headache that suddenly appeared, Tugger appeared in the small light that Pouncivial had found. "You ought to ask Mr. Mistoffelees, The Original Conjuring Cat, There can be no doubt about that. Please, listen to me and don't scoff. All his inventions are off his own bat!" 

The Tabby watched as his brother jumped down and Pounce turned the light to Tugger. "What is he up to now?" Then Munk saw that a usual someone was missing from Tugger's side. "Where is Quaxo?"

"There's no such Cat in the Mertropolis, he holds all the patent monopolies for performing surprising illusions and creating eccentric confusion." Tugger grinned getting into this new rhyme that he'd come up with on the spur of the moment. A tune that he'd heard his human hum at home lingered in his head. ::Maybe, that would work…:: "The greatest Magician's have something to learn from Mr. Mistoffelees conjuring turn!! And we all say "Oh well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees."

"Munk," Demeter asked, "Who is Mr. Mistoffelees?"

The Tabby shrugged, "No idea.."

::Now what?:: Tugger thought to himself. "He is quiet he is small, he is black, from his ears to the tip of his tail. He can creep through the tiniest crack. He can walk on the narrowest rail. He can pick any card from the pack. He is equally cunning with dice. He is always deceiving you into believing that he is only hunt for mice. He can play any trick with a cork or a spoon and a bit of fish paste. If you look for a knife or a fork and you think it is merely misplaced. You have seen it one moment and then it is gawn. But you'll find it next week lying out on the lawn." Now Tugger was just bragging about nothing. ::Come on Mistoffelees. Now would be a good time..:: "And we all say, "Oh well I never was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees."

Misto took a deep breath and grabbed hold of a rope and started his decent. When he got down he took the first task and closed his eyes concentrating as he removed himself from his perch to the ground. "Presto.." He whispered. Surprisingly the lights came back on.

"Oh well I never was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." 

Misto felt a funny energy flowing through his body. Nervously he started dancing around and then almost on instinct he turned towards an old barrel and pointed to it. 

FLASH!

BAM!

EXPLODE!

The cats eyes widened. His powers they were working!!! Now with renewed strength he danced around more smiling at Tugger.

"His manner is vague and aloof, you would think there was nobody shyer. But his voice has been heard on the roof, when he was curled up by the fire. And he's sometimes been heard by the fire when he was about on the roof. At least we all heard somebody who purred. Which is incontestable proof of his singular magical powers. And I have known the family to call him in from the garden for hours while he was asleep in the hall." Tugger was happy for Mistoffelees, now if Misto could just bring back Old D. 

The kittens took to the new comer who looked like their friend Quaxo immediately enjoying the flashing lights and loud noises. They joined into Tugger's catchy chorus and began to follow this Mr. Mistoffelees around as he danced. "And we all say, "Oh well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees."

"And not long ago, this phenomenal Cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat!!" Mistoffelees moved towards Tugger to tell him to stop this bragging nonsense. Tugger smiled cunningly at him and held his hands up in defence. Misto nodded and then turned towards a stray cat sitting over in the corner. He turned twice and pointed to him. The cat tossed him an old watering can and Misto caught it. Misto's face brightened as he pulled out a red ribbon and threw it across the junk yard handing it to Jemima. 

Everyone joined in the third time and Mistoffelees started to do this intriguing dance. Bombalurina purred contently as she watched him. To their surprise Misto danced over to the corner and made Victoria appear. It must be Quaxo!! This time instead of scowling at the black Tom, Victoria smiled practically drooling when he looked at him. 

Now was the time, thought Mistoffelees. He looked to Tugger who nodded. Enough play, it was now time to get down to the job at hand. He went over to the trunk of the car and pulled a red blanket out.

"And not long ago, this phenomenal Cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat!!" Tugger repeated walking up behind him. 

Mistoffelees needed another cat to disappear so he could bring the missing one back. He looked at around at all of the kittens and adults who were waving their paws in the air begging to be chosen. Misto smiled inspite of himself, he'd only dreamed of them doing this to him. Putting his little pleasure away to the side he focused and chose Cassandra. 

Throwing the blanket on top of her he concentrated and moved the blanket around. Mistoffelees felt a huge surge of magic as he found the father of the tribe. Willing him back home Mistoffelees glanced to Tugger one last time for a vote of confidence. He got it to. Pulling the blanket it off everyone gasped and backed away scared.

"And we all say, "Oh well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." Tugger moved forward almost in tears. It had worked. He took Old D's hand and nuzzled it then hugged him turning the old cat to Misto, who looked just as surprised. Misto felt tears well up in his eyes. It had worked. His magic, had come in handy for something. He was so excited that just like a kitten the black Tom jumped into old D's arms. Old D put him down smiling when Misto nuzzeled him lovingly. The other Jellicles stood and surrounded the two smiling. A bunch of the older queens were crying. 

Misto got out of the crowd and went over to the side pulling Cassandra out of a trash can and bringing her back to Old D. Both bowed and then Mistoffelees ran to the side and started to jump up and down. Tugger and his kittens were singing. Rumpleteazer was enjoying this game and almost jumped into Misto's arms as he danced around again.

Finally he stopped dead tired and used what little energy he had to climb onto the old tire.

"I give you, the magical, the marvelous, Mr. Mistoffelees." Misto jumped in the air and disappeared into thin air. 


End file.
